headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1
| imprint = | type = | years published = 1940-1953 | total issues = 155 | featured characters = Captain Marvel; Captain Marvel, Jr.; Mary Marvel | creators = C.C. Beck; Bill Parker | previous = | next = Captain Marvel Adventures }} Whiz Comics is an anthology comic book series produced by Fawcett Publications from February of 1940 until June of 1953. Curiously, the premiere issue of the series did not seem to exist, and the title began publication with the spotlight feature Captain Marvel beginning with issue #2, however an ashcan version of the #1 issue, titled Flash Comics has been located. In 1973, DC Comics revived the character of Captain Marvel and his supporting cast, transplanting them to an alternate reality known as Earth-S. 2-50 * Whiz Comics 2 * Whiz Comics 3 * Whiz Comics 4 * Whiz Comics 5 * Whiz Comics 6 * Whiz Comics 7 * Whiz Comics 8 * Whiz Comics 9 * Whiz Comics 10 * Whiz Comics 11 * Whiz Comics 12 * Whiz Comics 13 * Whiz Comics 14 * Whiz Comics 15 * Whiz Comics 16 * Whiz Comics 17 * Whiz Comics 18 * Whiz Comics 19 * Whiz Comics 20 * Whiz Comics 21 * Whiz Comics 22 * Whiz Comics 23 * Whiz Comics 24 * Whiz Comics 25 * Whiz Comics 26 * Whiz Comics 27 * Whiz Comics 28 * Whiz Comics 29 * Whiz Comics 30 * Whiz Comics 31 * Whiz Comics 32 * Whiz Comics 33 * Whiz Comics 34 * Whiz Comics 35 * Whiz Comics 36 * Whiz Comics 37 * Whiz Comics 38 * Whiz Comics 39 * Whiz Comics 40 * Whiz Comics 41 * Whiz Comics 42 * Whiz Comics 43 * Whiz Comics 44 * Whiz Comics 45 * Whiz Comics 46 * Whiz Comics 47 * Whiz Comics 48 * Whiz Comics 49 * Whiz Comics 50 51-100 * Whiz Comics 51 * Whiz Comics 52 * Whiz Comics 53 * Whiz Comics 54 * Whiz Comics 55 * Whiz Comics 56 * Whiz Comics 57 * Whiz Comics 58 * Whiz Comics 59 * Whiz Comics 60 * Whiz Comics 61 * Whiz Comics 62 * Whiz Comics 63 * Whiz Comics 64 * Whiz Comics 65 * Whiz Comics 66 * Whiz Comics 67 * Whiz Comics 68 * Whiz Comics 69 * Whiz Comics 70 * Whiz Comics 71 * Whiz Comics 72 * Whiz Comics 73 * Whiz Comics 74 * Whiz Comics 75 * Whiz Comics 76 * Whiz Comics 77 * Whiz Comics 78 * Whiz Comics 79 * Whiz Comics 80 * Whiz Comics 81 * Whiz Comics 82 * Whiz Comics 83 * Whiz Comics 84 * Whiz Comics 85 * Whiz Comics 86 * Whiz Comics 87 * Whiz Comics 88 * Whiz Comics 89 * Whiz Comics 90 * Whiz Comics 91 * Whiz Comics 92 * Whiz Comics 93 * Whiz Comics 94 * Whiz Comics 95 * Whiz Comics 96 * Whiz Comics 97 * Whiz Comics 98 * Whiz Comics 99 * Whiz Comics 100 101-155 * Whiz Comics 101 * Whiz Comics 102 * Whiz Comics 103 * Whiz Comics 104 * Whiz Comics 105 * Whiz Comics 106 * Whiz Comics 107 * Whiz Comics 108 * Whiz Comics 109 * Whiz Comics 110 * Whiz Comics 111 * Whiz Comics 112 * Whiz Comics 113 * Whiz Comics 114 * Whiz Comics 115 * Whiz Comics 116 * Whiz Comics 117 * Whiz Comics 118 * Whiz Comics 119 * Whiz Comics 120 * Whiz Comics 121 * Whiz Comics 122 * Whiz Comics 123 * Whiz Comics 124 * Whiz Comics 125 * Whiz Comics 126 * Whiz Comics 127 * Whiz Comics 128 * Whiz Comics 129 * Whiz Comics 130 * Whiz Comics 131 * Whiz Comics 132 * Whiz Comics 133 * Whiz Comics 134 * Whiz Comics 135 * Whiz Comics 136 * Whiz Comics 137 * Whiz Comics 138 * Whiz Comics 139 * Whiz Comics 140 * Whiz Comics 141 * Whiz Comics 142 * Whiz Comics 143 * Whiz Comics 144 * Whiz Comics 145 * Whiz Comics 146 * Whiz Comics 147 * Whiz Comics 148 * Whiz Comics 149 * Whiz Comics 150 * Whiz Comics 151 * Whiz Comics 152 * Whiz Comics 153 * Whiz Comics 154 * Whiz Comics 155 * Flash Comics 1 * Whiz Comics: Wheaties Miniature Edition * Shazam! Archives 1 * Shazam! Archives 2 * Shazam! Archives 3 * Shazam! Archives 4 * Shazam! The Greatest Stories Ever Told * Shazam: From the Forties to the Seventies * Whiz Comics and WHIZ Comics both redirect to this page. * * *